La chose 2
by MommyVal
Summary: Suite et fin des aventures de Sam -Pas nécessaire d'avoir lu la chose mais ça serait plus sympa ;


**La chose 2**

**Disclaimer**: Bon je ne ferai pas de grand bla bla hormis le fait de dire que rien ne m'appartient, tout est à MGM... Sniiif encore et toujours

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Humour

Comme d'hab:Merci à Titine et Sandra pour leurs avis et leurs conseils,  
Et merci à vous de prendre le temps de lire cette nouvelle fic...J'espère qu'elle vous plaire malgré mon petit délire ;)

Résumé:Suite et fin des aventures de Sam... Pas besoin de lire « La chose1 » pour comprendre mais ce serait mieux.

Tout le monde était parti, excepté le Colonel, qui comme à son habitude, aimait rester le plus de temps possible près de son second.

« Allez Carter, quoi, un petit sourire, c'est pas si grave 6 mois à rouler ...en voiturette... Regardez cette merveille, on a fait une superbe affaire pour vous, le must du must:vitres électriques, sièges semi-baquet, climatisation, elle va même jusqu'à 60 km/heures, une vrai bête de course...enfin...pour une voiture...comme celle-là. Et vous avez vu, en plus elle est presque de la même couleur que votre Volvo! C'est y pas beau? Énuméra fièrement le Colonel tel un vendeur de concession automobile.

« Il ne fallait pas Monsieur...C'est vraiment...trop! »Ne sut que répondre sa subordonnée.  
L'homme ne remarqua pas l'air dubitatif de la jeune femme ou ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça Carter mais je dois vous laisser, j'ai un RDV en ville et vous me connaissez, je déteste être en retard...Désolé de vous laisser en plan comme cela, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je suis certain que vous saurez maitriser votre nouveau joujou! A Lundi! »

« A lundi Monsieur » Ne sut que répondre , encore trop abasourdie par son nouveau...joujou comme venait de le dire le Colonel.

6 mois étaient passés, 6 longs mois durant lesquels elle avait du affronter regards et rires moqueurs de ses voisins, ceux des hommes et femmes de la base qui ne manquaient pas de chuchoter sur son passage et sa voiturette, sans compter son supérieur qui ne pouvait lui-même s'empêcher de révéler ce qu'il pensait de son moyen de transport.

Un jour, il était entré dans son laboratoire comme il le faisait si souvent, accoudé au chambranle de la porte, les mains dans les poches de sa veste et avait demandé:

« Alors vous faites quoi Carter? »

Elle s'était retourné pour le regarder avec un grand sourire sachant pertinemment qu'il allait lui poser cette question comme à chaque fois qu'ils ne partaient pas en mission le WE de façon impromptue.

« Travailler sur mon réacteur à Naquadah Monsieur. »  
« J'ai une meilleure idée Carter. J'aimerais que vous laissiez tomber Naquih pour une fois et que vous m'emmeniez faire un tour dans votre pot à ... »  
Il s'était arrêté subitement, conscient du lapsus révélateur qu'il venait de faire.

La jeune femme, lèvres pincées, avait baissé la tête précipitamment et avait tapé d'une main fébrile sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

« Excusez-moi mon Colonel, mais j'ai des rapports à rendre au Général Hammond. »  
« Oh Allez Carter, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, vous le savez bien! »

« Je suis vraiment en retard sur ce dossier et le général l'attend pour en faire part au Président, _Mon Colonel._ »  
« Très bien alors il vaut mieux que je vous laisse dans ce cas? Je vous retrouve au débriefing de Lundi. »  
Il laissa un moment sa phrase en suspens espérant qu'elle revienne sur sa décision car il avait compris que son rapport n'était qu'une excuse à la bévue qu'il venait de commettre. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas aussi il partit comme il était venu... Elle avait mis quelques temps à lui pardonner et bien que Daniel ait essayé d'intercéder en faveur du Colonel, rien n'y avait fait.

Mais maintenant, tout était oublié d'autant qu'aujourd'hui était _Le_ grand jour. Elle récupérait le Saint Graal, son permis de conduire et son bébé, sa Volvo qu'elle avait eu le temps de dorloter, de chouchouter et de réviser chaque pièce du moteur pendant des mois. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cette petite carte en plastique puisse être aussi chère à son coeur.

Et voilà, elle roulait cheveux au vent, à allure respectable quand elle entendit son mobile sonner. Elle se gara rapidement sur le bas-côté. Il était hors de question qu'elle reperde son permis pour un simple appel.

« Allô, mon Colonel, un problème à la base? » Répondit-elle d'un air dépité quand elle vit le numéro de son interlocuteur... Alors qu'elle pouvait enfin profiter de rouler, encore et encore, fallait-il qu'un fichu Goa'auld se décide à faire on ne sait quel coup pendable..Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, foi de Samantha Carter.

« Non, non, Major, ne vous inquiétez pas mais pourriez-vous venir me chercher sur la route N36, Km 16, près du Centre Commercial, j'ai eu un petit problème en voiture en rentrant chez moi. »

« Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite mais il vous faudra être patient, je tiens à respecter le Code de la Route.» Ne put-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer.

« Hum Carter, bien évidemment. » Répondit-il semblant comprendre le message qu'elle venait de lui faire passer subtilement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle vit son supérieur nonchalamment appuyé contre son 4X4. Elle stoppa donc derrière lui, éteignit le moteur, sortit de son propre véhicule afin de le rejoindre. Lui même avait fait quelques pas pour venir à sa rencontre.

« Hum, bonjour Carter, excusez-moi de vous appeler comme ça un jour de repos mais j'ai, hum hum, comme qui dirait..un petit problème » Toussota t-il.

« Vous avez un problème avec votre moteur? Attendez je vais... » dit-elle en se dirigeant déjà vers la voiture de celui-ci.  
« Carter, pas la peine d'aller plus loin, il s'agit d'autre chose. » l'interrompit-il en lui posant la main sur son épaule. »J 'ai perdu mon permis pour excès de vitesse...8 mois » Précisa t-il d'une voix qu'il espéra neutre.

Elle se retourna un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Ça arrive parfois Mon Colonel, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un véhicule à vous céder. Vous verrez une vrai bête de course- Toutes options. » Se contraint-elle à lui dire le plus sérieusement possible.

« Très drôle Carter, vraiment très drôle » Dit-il, boudeur, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid » Pensa t-elle en éclatant d'un rire franc.


End file.
